Phoenix's tale
by aliceinwonderland89899
Summary: So This story will be in the point of view of Phoenix,  my OC  who has a strange and troubled childhood. No one understands her or the life that she lives, until she moves to a small and strange little mountain town...  T for language and mental issues.
1. Prologue

I was a calm collected, and over all an easy baby. That's what my mother all ways told me. I never questioned more than that, my childhood was wierd enough already, it didn't need anymore crazy scence's added in, to this already choc a bloc movie, called my life.

From a very young age, you could tell that I was different. The fact that I talked to myself, alone than I did to other children was one of them. My playgroup was a large building that once had a large fire 100 years before, I looked up the building's history when I was older, just to understand my past better. For on my first day of, said playgroup I was marked as wierd and no one really talked to me. But I still had a friend, a friend who I met on this first day and was very close too. Her name was Agnes, and she helped me, played with me and was protective over me. As a small 3 year old girl, I did not notice or really care that no one else paid atention to her or really looked at her. One night I told my mother about Agnes, how she played with me, how she looked after me and how she told me amazing story's of planes and great noise far and wide, over the whole world. My mother asked the net day, who Agnes was, but none of the staff knew who she was, soon I was sat down and asked what she looked like and how she spoke. My answear gave such detail, that they knew I couldent really be lying. "She's very old." I said, "She has her hair tied up real tight, in a bun, and wears a long skirt, with a matching jacket, that covers a slightly frilly blouse. She allways wears stocking's with large black boots that are all laced up, and tied in bows."No one knew what to think. My older sister, who was about 12 at the time, got very upset and seemed, to get scared if the subjet was even mentioned. She spent some of her time trying to convince me that Agnes had purple hair, of course I laughed at the stupidity, Agnes didn't have purple hair, but agreed after she screamed at me for laughing.

But one day, I met a little girl, about the same age as me. We looked quite similar, apart from our eyes and height, for I had sapphire blue eyes, that were unusually thickly outlined in black, when she had large and innocent hazel eyes, I was also a few inches taller, and a little bit broader in figure. We immediatly became friends, and soon after we became friends with a very small boy who kept talking about religion.I only saw Agnes once again after that. She walked over to me with a small, yet sad smile on her face. When I asked what was wrong she only said this, "My job was to take care of you when you had no one, to look after you intill you grew up and found your own friends. The fact that I have had you for so long is quite lovely for me, but it is time for you to take your own course." I was starting to see small burn marks on her skin and clothes, "Please, just live your life well, and don't loose your way, you are destined for greatness, do not let anyone tell you other wise." And with that she turned around and started to walk off, but just as I was about to cry out, to stall her or stop her, anything just to get her back, the lights brightened, and she was gone.

I turned around and returned to my seat between Hazel and Henry, my food went untouched and my head hung low. My mother was happy to find out that I had two new friends, she then asked me about Agnes to which I replied, "She says that now that I have real friends who will be there for me, I don't need her anymore." Nothing more was ever really said on that suject, but my life got steadly more wierd from then on.


	2. Chapter one: Meeting Ian

One year later we went to a concert on a cliff side. I stood at the edge and looked out to the never ending sea, how beautiful it was, and how I had the strangest urge to jump to it's tretcherous deph's. The strong wind blew agaist my face and lifted up the hem of my dress slightly. I was a tom-boy through and through, I insisted on wearing dungeries or overalls, and had the urge to get covered in mud if I was ever clean. The game's I played seemed to make my sister uneasy and unhappy. My favourite game was one that I always played with a large collection of Barbie's that I had obtained, it was called guilloteen. One of them would murder another, steal, or just wear pink, and they would go in front of the high court, were they would be trialed and eventually be put on deaths row, to finally get thier head chopped off. So it was quite an unusual sight to see me wearing a dress of all things. But there I was, stood on the edge of the cliff, staring into the unknown, wearing a white and midnight blue patterned dress, and my long fire red hair pinned up into an elegant style. I carried a small denim bag around, that contained a few things, these things reminded my small inocent mind of the devistation death could make and the raw potential art can give, as well as the fact that you are not nessaserily your family.

The first item, was a small toy of winnie the pooh. His original stories were one of my favourite things to hear, they were so playful, loving and full of life, that I never seemed to doubt what they thought and felt, so I knew I could some how feel it to. But this toy remineded me of something oh so sad, of how I watched someone closer to me then my own mother die, in front of my own two eyes. For at the age of two I went into the hospital to see her, her young twenty one year old fingers wrapped them self around my tiny fist and didn't unfurl until the very end. This toy was something of her's that she left me.

The second item was a small blue note book and pen. These were full of small childish doodles, that were out of proportion and shape, just about what you would imagion a four year old to draw like.

The third and final item was a photo of my whole family. My mother and my father were at the back, with small, slight smile's on thier faces. My two elder sisters were in front of them, one with a huge grin and blonde locks falling over her rounded face, the other frowning, her hair pulled back into a dark reddish brownnish ponytail. And then there was me at the front, with my shocking red hair, that had the every so often strand of ginger or blonde, pulled into pigtails, and a long sweeping fringe covering one of my bright sapphire eyes. Yet unlike the others I did not have a fake smile, frown or grin, I had a stoic face, but the left corner of my lips was lifted up slightly. This photo had my name and adress written on the back.

I stood there for a while, not wanting to join my family or the noise of the concert. So I just stood and watched the mid-day sky, how blue it was, and how beautifully framed with pure white clouds it seemed."Can we get food no, i'm hungry!" cried out a young male voice, irritation laced into every silible. "In a bit Ian, i'm just thinking." I wispered that seentence gently, so as not to disturb the moment, but Ian did that anyway. "No, I do not want to wait, I am STARVING!" I blinked once, twice, three times, then walked off back to the concert, my family, and the picnik.

Even in those days my mother talked of a job in far off places, where we would have more in come and a lot more cash in hand. But I didn't want to leave England, it was were I lived, and I liked it. I needent have worried though, my mother did not act on those fantasy's until five years later.


End file.
